The Mile High Club
by hermionepuckle
Summary: The couple is going to America on holiday and Harry wants to take an airplane to get there because he's never been on one. Ron isn't keen on the idea for multiple reasons. Slash Rated NC17


**Title:** The Mile-High Club  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Challenge:** _The couple is going to America on holiday and Harry wants to take an airplane to get there because he's never been on one. Ron isn't keen on the idea for multiple reasons.  
_**Words:** 2575  
**Notes:** My first try at writing for a challenge (The hprqfqf InsaneJournal) . Let me know what you think.

* * *

"You're being silly now, Ron," Harry scolded as he dragged his suitcase onto the moving platform at the check-in. "Everything's going to be fine, stop being so dramatic."

"But Harry, I don't trust it. How do they stay up in the air? I can trust broomsticks and flying Ford Anglias'… I can trust magic. I'm not like my dad… I don't trust dodgy Muggle inventions. What if something goes wrong? What if it falls out of the sky and we plunge to our death?"

Harry had heard this a million times before. Ever since booking the holiday six months ago, Ron had tried his best to convince Harry that going to America by aeroplane wasn't a good idea. Harry had had to almost drag Ron along to the airport this morning. He had begged Harry to get an international port-key set up for the occasion. "Come on, it'd be easy with the influence you have over the ministry," Ron had told him, but Harry wanted to see what it was like. He, too, was baffled at how the huge metal contraption managed to stay safely in the air for hours, but he knew the rush of being so high up and looking down over the sea must be something that could not be matched by anything magical.

The woman behind the desk handed Harry their passports and wished them a pleasant flight. Harry picked up the bag they were carrying onto the plane and gave the woman his best _wish-me-luck_ smile. He threw the bag over his shoulder and taking hold of Ron's hand, pulled him towards the security control area.

"And what about all these stupid checks they do on you?" Ron asked anxiously, eyeing a woman ahead who was being patted from head to toe by a security guard. "Scanning all your bags, and sticking a detector thingy where the sun doesn't shine?"

"You're exaggerating again," Harry explained. "You'd have a lot more to worry about if they didn't do these checks, believe me. They're just making sure that people aren't taking items on that could be dangerous."

Ron didn't look very reassured and they had to separate when walking under the archway that scanned for metal objects. Harry went first and passed without a problem. He held his breath as Ron walked through the frame. _Please don't beep_, he thought. That was all he needed, Ron panicking even more than he already was. Thankfully, Ron passed without any problems and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"See?" Harry told him, "That wasn't so hard."

They spent the next couple of hours waiting in the terminal for their flight to be called. Harry pulled Ron in and out of the various shops trying to keep his mind off the impending flight. They sat to have something to eat and Harry kept glancing at the clock. He was growing excited, but he could tell that Ron was becoming increasingly terrified. He reached across the table and put his hand on top of Ron's. He seemed to barely register that Harry had touched him, and when Harry gave it a squeeze he looked up as if surprised.

"You'll be fine, Ron. I promise."

"But… we don't even have our wands. If it does start to fall out of the sky we can't even try _Wingardium Leviosa_! I can't do this, Harry, don't make me do it." He looked close to tears and Harry felt a little pang of guilt tug at his heart.

"Oh, Ron, please don't do the guilt trip again. You know how much this means to me. I've wanted to go on an aeroplane for as long as I can remember. The Dursley's used to go away and leave me with Mrs Figg for a whole week. It was torture. I would have done _anything_ to go with them. As much as I hated them, I remember thinking that I'd love to see anywhere that wasn't the inside of my cupboard. Please Ron, I'm asking you to do this, for me?"

"Oh, and I suppose you're not making me feel guilty at all, are you?" Ron answered grumpily. "I just don't understand why I can't have my wand. I'd feel so much safer if I had my wand."

"It's pointy, Ron. The Muggles would probably consider it dangerous because you could poke someone in the eye with it or something." Harry rolled his eyes, and consciously decided not to tell Ron that even if they did have their wands; it was unlikely they'd be able to stop something the size of an aeroplane with _Wingardium Leviosa_, especially whilst inside it. "It would be even more suspicious that you were carrying around what they would think is a stick. They'd probably call the authorities, mate; lock you in a padded cell." He gave Ron a weak smile but he was not amused.

It was made worse when they were called to board not two minutes later. They walked to the gate hand in hand and Harry could feel Ron trembling. They walked through the tunnel and onto the plane in silence and found their seats easily. Ron wanted to be as far away from the window as possible so he took the aisle seat while Harry sat next to a man who had already taken his seat by the window. Ron sat down and buckled his seat belt as tightly as it would go and tried to control his breathing. Harry was worried he was going to have some sort of anxiety attack at any moment.

But when the plane began to speed along the runway, Harry was momentarily distracted. The tingly sensation that filled his stomach as the wheels lifted off the ground was wonderful. Curiously, the feeling reminded him of his first kiss with Ron and the similar swooping sensation that he'd gotten when Ron had run his hands through his hair. He leaned forward to look past the man next to the window and saw the ground rapidly falling away as they rose higher and higher.

"Oh my God, Ron, you've got to see this!" Harry said excitedly, turning round to Ron. He had his eyes shut tight and was gripping the arms of the seat for dear life. His lips were pressed together and he seemed to be holding his breath. He shook his head quickly. Another small pang of guilt pulled at his heart and he put his hand on top of Ron's again. Ron let go of the seat and turned his hand so that his fingers laced with Harry's. With his eyes still closed, he gave Harry's hand a little squeeze and Harry took it to mean, _don't worry, I'll be alright_.

Once the aeroplane was well in the air, it straightened and began to fly upright, steadily. Ron began to calm down a little as the minutes passed by, but he refused to take off his seat belt or let go of Harry's hand. They spent the next couple of hours talking about what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go when they got to America, but pretty soon Harry was bored. Yes, it was exciting to think that he was 30,000 feet up in the air but even so, on a ten hour flight one was bound to get a little bored.

The plane dipped a little and the tingly sensation filled his stomach again. Harry was reminded of their first kiss again and how Ron had pressed him against the wall in Ron's bedroom. Harry smiled to himself. There had been something else Harry had been wondering about on a plane. He'd heard people speak about it, and it was in lots of Muggle movies but he hadn't thought it was possible, what with Ron and his fear of flying.

"I'm bored," Harry tried, after debating the idea in his head for a while.

"Yeah, me too," Ron admitted.

"Come for a walk?" Harry smiled.

"A walk? Harry, you can't be serious. There's nowhere to walk to." Ron looked puzzled.

"There is. Come on, I'll show you."

"I don't think I can, Harry."

"Come on, you've gotten this far. You can't sit here for another seven hours…"

Ron reluctantly unbuckled his seat belt muttering "I don't know how these little things are supposed to help, anyway," and rose to his feet like he was learning to walk again. Harry stood up and led Ron down the aisle.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Ron asked, his voice shaking, walking like each step was going to cause the plane to plummet to the ground.

"To join the Mile High Club," Harry said, smirking.

"A club? What? Where everybody joins and they talk about how much they love planes or something? I didn't want to do this the once Harry, never mind…" he was interrupted when Harry opened a door and dragged him inside of a tiny room, closing and locking the door behind them. The room was so tiny that they stood almost pressing against each other with little room to move.

"The loo?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry nodded and closed the very short distance that was between them. Ron, probably recognising the look in Harry's eye, said "Here? You've got to be joking, Harry, mate."

But Harry wasn't joking. He leant in and pressed a hard kiss against Ron's lips and moved his hand up into Ron's hair. Ron kissed back instinctively. Harry moved his other hand to cup Ron's arse, pulling him as close as possible. He was already hard at the thought of what he wanted to do to Ron in such a tiny space, their sweating bodies writhing and crushed so close against each other, barely able to move but wanting to move so much more.

"No, we can't… I can't…" Ron said breathlessly when the kiss was broken.

Harry pressed his cock against Ron's thigh and whispered into his ear, "You know you want to. Come on, it'll be so hot. I need you so bad, can you feel it?"

"_Fuck_," Ron cursed as Harry began to kiss and nibble at his ear and neck. "Not fair," he mumbled.

Harry moved to look at Ron's face to see him looking a lot more relaxed than he had all day. He moved his hands down to unbutton Ron's flies and then unbuttoned his own. Ron helped to pull their trousers down so that they were both naked from the waist down, pants and underwear pooled around their ankles. Harry pressed their pricks together and began to run his hand slowly up and down both of them, squeezing them together just slightly. Ron bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan at the familiar but ever exciting touch. Harry leant in again for another passionate kiss and swallowed a few more of Ron's moans.

Harry knew that this would have to be fast, so as not to arouse suspicion from a member of the crew. He looked around the miniscule room to try and find something they might be able to use for lubrication. He spotted a container of squirty soap mounted on the wall and pumped some into his hand. He returned to stroking them and they both gasped as the cool liquid spread over them.

After a few minutes of careful stroking and passionate kisses Harry couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Ron up by the arse and pressed him against the wall. He put Ron's knees on either side of his hips, his ankles still tangled in his trousers. He moved his cock so that it was pressing against Ron's tight entrance. He knew he should prepare Ron first, but they just didn't have the time. His cock was well lubed and as long as he entered slowly, Ron should be all right. He was surely used to it by now.

"Need you now…" Harry whispered as he pressed against Ron very slowly.

Ron nodded in enthusiastic agreement and mumbled "oh, Merlin… please."

Harry slowly slid into Ron as far as he could go. He was always so surprised by how tight Ron still was after so much sex. He kissed Ron again gently when he half moaned, half winced. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in a couple of times trying to ease Ron into it. However, after three or four short, shallow thrusts, Harry began to lose control and he automatically sped up. Their foreheads were together and their eyes were locked on each other all the time. Harry tried to not to blink or close his eyes, not wanting to miss any of the amazing faces that Ron pulled every time Harry took him like this.

"So… hot," Ron grunted between thrusts. His hands were on Harry's shoulders and each time he pulled his cock out Ron tried to lift himself even further so that he could meet the thrusts by forcing himself downwards, making it harder and deeper. Harry knew Ron was close and was thankful because he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Told you… _fuck_… you're gorgeous," and he kissed Ron hard again, biting and sucking on his bottom lip gently, eyes still open, not wanting to miss a second of Ron's pleasure. He felt Ron tighten around his cock and knew it was any second now. "Love you…" he whispered.

"So much…" Ron uttered, barely audible. And then it happened; Ron came all over Harry and the floor. The feeling of Ron's muscles contracting and the look on Ron's face sent Harry over the edge just a few seconds later. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then did their best to clean up, but without their wands it was much more difficult than usual.

"That was one hell of an initiation," Harry smirked, trying to wipe a dribble of come from his shirt. "Should have undressed properly though," he admitted, looking up at Ron's mortified face.

"Oh no, they'll all know what we've been doing."

"They'll probably know anyway, Ron, love. We walked onto the plane holding hands; we left our seats together, we've been gone for a long time and we'll be returning together." Harry found the whole situation hilarious. Ron didn't. Harry finished cleaning up and then kissed Ron on the cheek. "Don't worry. You'll be fine, I promise."

He poked his head round the door but there was nobody nearby. Ron refused to walk with Harry's back to their seats, following shortly after, wanting to attract as little attention as possible. Nevertheless, as soon as he sat down, Ron turned to grin at him, "Thanks."

"For what?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Making me feel better about flying," he said. He took hold of Harry's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Sorry for making you do it. I probably shouldn't have, knowing how scared you were," Harry said, more seriously.

"It's not all bad," Ron admitted, squeezing his hand and raising his eyebrows.

Hours later, their fingers were still laced together and Ron was asleep, leaning on Harry's shoulder. The pilot had turned on the seatbelt sign and asked the cabin crew to prepare the plane for landing. Harry debated whether or not he should wake Ron. He decided to let him sleep through it if possible, wanting his last memories of the flight to be positive rather than terrifying.

_Otherwise, I'll never get him on the flight home_, Harry thought.


End file.
